Finding Tim Templeton
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory * Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) as Gill * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach * Mushu (Mulan (1998)) as Bubbles * Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle * Fiona (Shrek) as Deb * Timon (The Lion King (1994)) as Jacques * Hamm and Toys (Toy Story) as Moonfish * Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) as Nigel * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce * Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum * Surly (The Nut Job) as Worried fish * Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Anglerfish * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush * Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt * Wolves (Frozen), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1993)), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Jellyfish * Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls * Paarthurnax (Skyrim) as Whale * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (1973)) as Gerald * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman * Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara * Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Tim Templeton gets Captured # Andrew Scholte Meets Raven # Meeting Nanotyrannus, Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus # Toons Are Friends, Not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Rudy Attacks # Tim Templeton's Initation # Toy Impressions # Wolves # The Vents # Penguins # The Good News # Off Ramp # Raven Speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Pigs # JINX! # Goodbye Raven # Tim Templeton and Raven # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the State Park # Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used * Andrew Scholte * The Land Before Time (1988) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Prehistoric Park (2006) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bolt (2008) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The House of Magic (2013) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Air Buddies (2006) * Snow Buddies (2008) * Space Buddies (2009) * Santa Buddies (2009) * Spooky Buddies (2011) * Treasure Buddies (2012) * Super Buddies (2013) * Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) * When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) * Moana (2016) * Mulan (1998) * Mulan ll (2004) * Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) * Jurassic Fight Club (2008) * Dinosaur Revolution (2011) * The Nut Job (2011) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Frozen (2013) * Beauty and the Beast (1993) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Planet Earth (2006) * WALL-E (2008) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Hop (2011) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Barnyard (2006) * Skyrim (2011) * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Teen Titans (2003) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Ratatouille (2007) Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs